User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 2
A member Hey AndreEagle17, could you have a word with User:RainingPain17? I'm getting really sick of this guy. He got his case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty, even though there is no proof for that I'm innocent or guilty. When I tell LS11sVaultBoy to stop punish, ground and block me after I'm unblocked and editing pages in ordering to get badges, he already hates me and blocks me again for trying to intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. First he blocked and caught me for the first time for removing content from pages: and inserting false info, then for the second time, he re-blocked me for removing nonsense, gibberish, useless or false from games despite warnings, edit warring and admitting to points gaming, and then he re-blocked me again for trying intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. I'm getting really sick, bored and tired of getting blocked and re-blocked by LS11sVaultBoy. I am not only removing content from pages, inserting false info, edit warring, admitting points gaming, trying to intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. I did nothing wrong, I was editing pages to get badges. Now I'm gonna show you that I've received it from VaultBoy and RainingPain17, here. He's giving me the case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty and Monkeypolice188 says that I'm acting like a child, amking fake information to get more edit counts, my constant reverting, and making threatening accusations to other members of the wiki, saying that they having a chance, that has gone too far now, RainingPain will be aware of this, they reccomend to him that he should send the list of violations to Vault boy right away, people just dont learn do they, saying that I have been violating the wiki, and I know it as well, saying that a block is on the way if I go any further, RainingPain17 says that I have been already told to stop scoring edits, saying that this is my last warning after he gave me an advice to make more serious edit and he bet VaultBoy Tom and/or Smashbro8 would be glad to know that I am doing minor edits to score points get badges or whatever I'm looking for and I'm really getting tired of this. Go to my block log and find out what and then see my talk page and have a word with them. Thanks in Advance. XPanettaa (talk) 12:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : I'm done being nice with you. No need to go cry at AndreEagle because he ain't doing anything. Stop thinking you can do whatever you want here. You're doing things which already caused you getting blocked. And yes, the message you posted on VaultBoy's is intimidating, you were trying to tell him to stop him from blocking you. Who do you think you are to give orders to an admin ? And what do you expect getting badges, huh ? Do you have manners ? I don't think so. But it's over. My case file is going to VaultBoy, and we'll see what happen. Stop being selfish and playing the innocent person. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :: No, you don't. Rain. I am not going to be blocked because I'm not guilty and I'm really getting sick and tired of this. I'm not only being selfish and playing the innocent person. I want AndreEagle17 to go to my block log and find out what and then see my talk page and have a word with them. XPanettaa (talk) 11:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: AndreEagle is not part of the staff, therefore he won't do anything. It's up to an admin to decide. And by the way, why do you mean by "No, you don't, Rain" ? Do you think you can control me ? VaultBoy will pick the right choice. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: I'm not controlling you. Stop trolling at me and do me a favor with Monkeypolice188. VaultBoy is not here to join you. You know that AndreEagle is not part of the staff but only Smashbro8 or the other patrollers can do anything. XPanettaa (talk) 12:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for leaving him a message. By the way are you planning to run for a Patroller promotion ? RainingPain17 (talk) 14:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : Cloudkit has not decided yet and Tom will vote on Wednesday and close the vote. And as everyone voted Yes normally the promotion shoudn't be a problem. RainingPain17 (talk) 14:26, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : @RainingPain17, Cloudkit usually doesn't vote period. @AndreEagle17, I think you and RainingPain would be awesome patrollers. You should give it a try. If it fails, you always have a second or third time. Some users here tried twice or three times before being promoted. ( ) 15:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::: Oh, congrats, you left a request :) I will wait for my promotion first before voting, because I want to make sure only staff members can vote. @Smashbro8 he has left a''"Can't decide Yes yet" on the request, it surprised me but he really did it, I was asking him to vote on his talk page. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: That's great man. I'll give you a vote right away! ( ) 17:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::: Ask the same staff members to vote as I did, because the rest is not active. And good luck. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: @AndreEagle, yes do what RainingPain did to get the other staff's attention. Plus, I gave you a positive vote so you have one good one already :). @RainingPain17, I feel you, AndreEagle17 and Wildbrick142 should all be patrollers because the four of us work like a team. What do you think? ( ) 17:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::: @Smashbro8 you're right, but I think Wild is not interested, he would have certainly already submitted a request. I think he is mainly there to edit and not to take care of policy violations. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: I did submit a request long ago but it failed. Currently I am a GTA V section led-by at GTAForums so I'd prefer to focus on one thing at a time. Maybe I'll request for promotion someday, but not now. 17:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hmm I see, I add quotes on my page and rules on my talk page and you do the same :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Rat Loader Image Hey AndreEagle. I saw the picture you added on the Rat Loader page and I must say, since it is a vehicle, it must named a certain way so that it follows our Image Policy. Just letting you know. I don't think RainingPain knows about it either. ( ) 02:01, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually rename it to Rat-Loader-GTAV-Front.jpg (or png if it's png). If you look at the chart on the image policy page, you'll see how the vehicle images are named with the dash marks (along with businesses, locations and characters). ( ) 11:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Brasileiro Não tinha visto seu perfil até agora. Também é brasileiro? Bom ver mais um influente em português por aqui. 558050 Talk 01:17, 29 September, 2014 (UTC) :Boa sorte pra ser patrulheiro. Por enquanto eu só estou dando uma limpada ou acrescentando algumas coisas em umas páginas aleatórias aqui na wikia. A um tempo atrás eu estava fazendo páginas para todos os personagens que aparecem nas missões de taxi do Franklin e também para os personagens dos eventos aleatórios, eu também cheguei a fazer uma baita organizada na página dos eventos aleatórios, adicionei aquelas tabelas e coloquei bem mais informações, só falta terminar de fazer a parte dos carros de segurança. No momento eu também queria terminar de atualizar essas páginas aqui com todas as localizações, mas sempre dá uma preguiça. 558050 Talk 13:57, 29 September, 2014 (UTC) Photos I wonder why do your photos have black stripes on the sides. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:36, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : That's weird because I also take pics with Snapmatic and I do not have the same problem. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:40, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's possibly the way you saved these on your computer. By the way I'm gonna update the Rat Loader pics so the black stripes disappear. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Do you know where to find the Rat Loader in singleplayer ? RainingPain17 (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sorry to get in this but, RainingPain can you add the Coquette Classic pics to Southernsanandreassuperautos.com page? Thanks! ( ) 19:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::: Sure thing. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I meant Legendarymotorsport.net page. ( ) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::::: Ugh I'd rather spawn it with the save editor tool. I don't like working too much :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: I tried....and got nothing. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Mclovin12045 Hello. I am Hunter. This guy(Mclovin12045) also removed one trivial fact from Page Higgin Helitours.I noticed you have already warned him. He is doing it again and again so please report it to an admin.Hunter(Talk) 14:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) That user also removed your warning.Hunter(Talk) 16:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Walton and Domestobot Those facts were unnecessary and alot of people really dont care about that. RE: Rat-Loader There's nothing better than a save editor friend. One click and you get any vehicle you want :) RainingPain17 (talk) 16:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : Google "XB36HAZARD's Save Editor". And also you'll need a USB device where you can store your game data and access it on your computer. And yeah you really need to pilot the Cargo Plane, it's pretty cool to pilot but almost impossible to land ! RainingPain17 (talk) 16:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hell yeah the Cutter is a lot of fun ! I boosted it with the save editor (better motor brakes and turbo mod) and used it on the highway, I could smash a truck and get it upside-down. RainingPain17 (talk) 16:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Nope, but I'll try tomorrow. I have spawned in my garages all the snowy vehicles, they are cool. I tried the Cutter and the Cargo Plane (I should try a pink cargo plane !), and at Trevor's trailer I spawned a Swift with full invincibility, pretty cool ! You can even add god mode to your characters (it deactivates when switching however). RainingPain17 (talk) 16:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: And there's how a pro land a Cargo Jet :P ::::: RE: I saw that. Thank you. I really hate persons that think they are allowed to do whatever they want to do. He does not seem to care about what he was told, and he seems to ignore this wiki works with rules. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hehe, thank you :) And by the way even if you fail your request, it doesn't matter, you can try again later. Just look on the page for Smashbro, he failed his first request and a few months later he finally became a patroller. Just show the staff you can do good in grammar, respecting the policy and deal with troublesome users. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright. And by the way if you have some problem you can ask me unless it's about blocking or moving ;) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to sleep so I can't right now. I'll deal with that tomorrow. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Space Docker It'll only appear ''after all the parts are collected. It hasn't appeared on mine, so no, I haven't collected them all, I'm afraid. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 03:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nice try to try to calm him down but it's worthless. He just puts himself above everyone else here. Eventually I'll message Ilan so he can deal with him. Hey, by the way how do I change my signature and add links in it ? RainingPain17 (talk) 18:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip :) RainingPain 17 (Talk - ) 18:19, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: I changed my vote, but I'm not so sure it will help you getting promoted. Good luck anyway. RainingPain17 (Talk - ) 18:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey AndreEagle. I just wanted to tell you that if your request for promotion doesn't pass this time, don't worry about it. Wait a little while and write it again, while improving on other things such as policy rules. If you look on the Requests for Promotion page, you'll see my first request didn't pass at all. However, my second one did. I hope this helps. Also, when writing sentences, add periods at the end of them to improve some minor grammar errors. ( ) 19:21, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes keep that motivation and you'll definitely be promoted. For now, practice understanding the policy and improving how you write your sentences and I'm sure you'll do great. If you need help with any of those just let me know. Also, Jeff was a former bureaucrat so he knows what to look for in a patroller, admin or new crat. That's why most of his recent votes were No. He even voted No for my first request but I'm not sure about my second request. ( ) 19:50, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep, Pain and I got your back. However, in the case of XPanettaa, someone has to block him. Pain can only revert his edits. ( ) 20:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ???? Honestly I don't know who that is and I believe someone is trying to copy me. His name is almost identical to mines and he has 16 instead of 8, which is just obviously 8 times 2. I think he should be warned to change his username. This isn't a prank is it? ( ) 15:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: At least KidPanettaa and SU35S never came back. But this guy....OOOOOOH. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ain't so sure KidPanettaa will come back one day, this kid only cared about his edits count. He was near the 1000th when he was blocked....And now I noticed he's on Watch Dogs wiki, fuck. Smashbro is an admin there, we'll watch him VERY GOOD :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I guess, when you have no social life and are poorly educated the only thing you do all day is to play the king on a website :P ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Sean is better than those who've made huge vandal attacks here. It was through a vandal attack that I fought for an hour or two straight that got me promoted. However, Sean doesn't listen and blames his aspergers for every little thing he does. He thinks that it's impossible to change with that problem, something I used to believe back then. But now, I've grown up. Now I'm about to get a job and first girlfriend and I learned to move on from problems. I've been blocked twice on the Saints Row Wiki and never came back though I feel I'd make a return. In life, we have to learn to move on from our problems, something that Sean will never learn until something serious happens such as Wikia blocking him from creating accounts for good. ( ) 17:57, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Most definitely! Everybody can change and be happy! Even those who go through the most. Just gotta believe in yourself! ( ) 18:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Better Luck Next Time I saw your vote was unsuccessful. Sorry to hear that. If you reapply in a few months I'm sure you'll get the position. If there's anything I can do to help then just ask. Again, sorry to hear that and as I say at the top, better luck next time. Leo68 (talk) 19:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Show the superior staff (bureaucrats and admins) that you've learned from your past errors that made Jeff Ilan and Carl Johnson Jr. vote No. And if you have trouble with a user directly go to Ilan, he is THE guy right now. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes practice writing (but not uploading) image names that follow the Image Policy and improve your grammar a bit by adding periods and not making run-on sentences. Remember, RainingPain and I are here for you and we got your back. If you need any help with understanding the policies or improving grammar, come to us :). ( ) 19:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Penumbra Well on the Vehicles in GTA V table it is in the Coupes section, and it does not look like a sports car. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Here's how you proceed, just put this as your custom signature (copy the source code) : (talk) And do not forget to adjust the size, and thank me right now :P ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually credits go to Smashbro, without him I wouldn't know how to link an image to a page :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) You both are very welcome! Nice new signature and I see you like Shadow the Hedgehog. ( ) 22:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Signature You made a mistake with your signature, as it does not link to your user page. Here's how it should be : In your signature the link part is not there. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 05:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) LMAO, I received a message on the CoD Wiki from "AndreHawk34" (guess who it is ? SeanSiew again, after copying Smashbro's username he now copied yours) complaining about what you said about him. Check my talk page on the CoD Wiki for the message, it's worth it. And by the way he attempted again to do useless edits here, but his edits were reverted by a CoD Wiki admin. I already reported him to Ilan. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 10:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I received a message from him too with the AndreHawk34 name on the Midnight Club Wiki. This guy has to be stopped. He irritates me everyday by bugging me with messages on that wiki. He even came to the Saints Row Wiki to complain only for an admin to warn him about it. Then he says it's not him doing this, it's a hacker. This guy needs serious help and praying for. ( ) 11:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man check what Sean wrote to me about me, you, RainingPain and Smurfynz on the Midnight Club Wiki. This has got to stop. ( ) 18:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm trying to get a VSTF to stop him right now so you and RainingPain can sit tight. :) ( ) 18:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I don't know what the name stands for but they have admin rights on every wiki and have the ability to block users and delete unnecessary pages without having to sign up for user rights on any wiki. ( ) 19:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It stands for Volunteers Spam Task Force. They are a group of users who joined this team after request, and have the right to delete pages and block users on any Wiki. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'''Blogs]]) 19:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC)' Unfortunately, the thing with the VSTF did not work. Someone is gonna have to get this to Wikia right away, whom are very difficult to deal with my opinion :(. Just letting you know. ( ) 19:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I could see that. Everywhere he is he's making enemies, just because of the way he behaves, then he cries about his f*cking Aspergers. If ever I meet his parents I will tell them to make sure he stay away from computers. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) A few corrections. Hi and bear with me I new to the editing but I found a few grammatical mistakes with you gta description which was very well written. But had a few mistakes Sh@dowPolaris 16:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ShadowPolaris Not bad Just look at that. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Penumbra Ok if it is classified as a sport then why is the description in the wikia for the car given as a two door coupe? I think that one of them is wrong. But as you told that the coupe is wrong then shouldn't we change the description at least? If I am wrong please forgive me as I am still new and just trying to do a little service on my behalf. Thank You. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Penumbra Yup that's exactly how I also think it should be classified as the sentinel which is also in the same class as the penumbra is described as a 2-door sport coupe so ye this will work. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 18:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha thanks and no problem on the correction. All this knowledge is fromthis community only without it I would still be stuck in some mission while playing vice city.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Bike Hey thanks for the info it is useful and oh yeah by the way I was talking with RainingPain17 about this issue with the fastest bike. As we know the Bati 801 is the fastest bikebehind its counter part Bati 801 RR can you tell me the difference in speed between the two as the new Hakachou defeats the Bati 801 but few days ago I saw a video where the thrust beat the Hakachou in speed albeit it's acceleration was slow. Could you once check this out I am giving you the link for the video where I found this. www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes this guy I think is of Sri Lankan origin thus his fast speaking skills but in his previous videos I saw that the Hakachou beat the Bati 801 with ease so I thought ok lets see the speed difference between the Bati 801 and the Bati 801 RR and I saw that they was a difference of about .120 seconds or so the link for their comparison is given below and get this when I was viewing the stats of different bikes for example I was searching the fastest bike in the HD universe and the Dinka Double T Drag pops up with a top speed of 145 kmph and then I check other bikes and their stats are far greater than double t drag for example many bikes have a top speed wich exceeds 200 kmph for like the dinka double t which is considered to be an inferior version of the double t drag and in so the stats on this wikia are not proper and we may have to report some of the facts which need to be changed.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCdMqHwJE88 Yup I guess it is time we started to tell the higher ones so that they also know about the mess that has been created with the stats. Whom shall we tell all this to?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok so we will leave them a message regarding this debacle and see what measures they will take as when more and more people come to the wikia they might get confused and mislead by this info.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok s I cannot message both of them because I am new and have to wait two more days before I can edit the pages but I will ask rainingpain17 for help. Ok so I sent a message to rainingpain17. SO lets see the results.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 20:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Bikes I did not follow the whole conversation. You'd rather leave a message on Ilan's talk page. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I had to leave it because it was much inconveniant as when using the CoD Wiki the signature did not show up. A simple signature like mine fits for all Wikis. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh actually RainingPain you just had to upload the signature picture to the other wiki and it'll show back up. Just click the red link in your signature, upload the photo, and you have it. ( ) 20:15, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I suggest checking this with Jonny; vehicles and vehicle pages are his forte. -- 'iLan (XD • )' 00:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok so about the thrust as we both know from the video which compares hakochou and thrust we can edit the thrust's description not as the fastest but like the one given for the z-type which says When at top speed, the Z-Type can slowly outrun most of the super cars. It is given in the trivia. But yes someone needs to recheck the stats of all the bikes and edit them too were you able to tell anyone? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 06:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey so as we spoke to RainingPain he told to go and ask jBanton so we shall go to him and as. Alright?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 13:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Edit on Akuma Hey I just saw one of your edits on the DInka Akuma. I think we need to remove the third fastest bike fact out cause we cant just say it is the third fastest bike in the gta 4 trilogy because of the addition of gta 5 and basically that fact is not clarified as we may be wrong due to it also being featured in gta 5. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:12, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Or we can even write it is one of the better bikes in its class did you see that someone edited the double t custom and the stats are over 200 mph. im still a little speculative of this. check it out once. Yes ok if you tested it out then it is fine I don't know much about akuma as I don't use it. RE: I doubt the Kanji would be just referring to the bike's speed. It could be more or less just a reference to the Hayabusa's Kanji. Besides, the trivia point is already mentioned on the Design section. There is no need to repeat. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:35, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh so the DD T C beats the hakochou then yeah it might be accurate Um one doubt where is it stated the speed of hakochou?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) So get this I checked the hacuchuo has a top speed of 204 mph which means that the DD T C is way over that. But when I checked this other gta wiki site they also mentioned that it has a top speed of 90 mph and is the third fastest behind hakuchou custom and hakuchou. LMAO I read the bottom of the thread of the Last of Us Wiki. SO FUNNY. Suddenly the guy apologizes ''"Ok man.I am sorry.If my parents see that the whole family will be ashamed.:(" ''This guy REAAALLY have some kind of problem. I barely understand his former message ''"Anyway,Smashbro warned me from now.If thats the case i try not to bother you for a week or enter GTA Wiki.It is up to you if you see me doing that again.Is that ok if i don't bother you for a month or a week?" ''I REAALLLLY hope it doesn't mean he's gonna come back here some day'.' By the way if ever you want to archive your talk page and don't know how to do it leave me a message. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:42, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^Wow. Trust me he isn't coming back. Every morning he blows up my talk page on Midnight Club Wiki wit his GTA Wiki nonsense. ( ) 19:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Just saw that. His reactions are freakin' weird. Particularly him saying that it's up to you to decide if he stays here or not. I don't know what's gonna happen in one week, I just hope he won't come back... [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Trust me if he comes back Wikia's gonna have some fun dealing with him. ( ) 20:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright, but answer on my new talk page rather than in my archive. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:26, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Guess what I have good news. See here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs''']]) 14:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC)